duruschronicalsfandomcom-20200214-history
DFE 1P- Rachel
Larry Also, before leaving ER, PC become aware that even in their haste, the attackers assaulted Rachel a very large number of times while torturing her and eventually impaling her/ nailing her hands to the wagon. BTW, Rachel will not be able to use close combat weapons for some time. She not only has severe internal injuries (multiple CRIT) but her hands are so badly torn from holding herself up off the impaling stake that she will certainly require surgery. Your attacker friends are not nice people. Laura If we go with our current plan--leaving Kakra behind to use her Power Word Mystic ability to heal critical damage, and returning with a dragonmarked healer --will that be sufficient to heal Rachel's extensive injuries, or will she need the medical facilities in Stormreach? We COULD bring her back with us, using Kakra and Wakinyan's abilities to keep her alive along the way--but it's not usually a good thing to move someone so grievously injured in a wagon over rough road, and Larry's already said that we'd have to go so much slower to transport her safely that it wouldn't get her medical attention any faster anyway. Plus, the road is also dangerous--our wagons are sometimes attacked by humungous crocodiles and the like. And Rachel's in shock and really doesn't want to leave E.R. right now. If we leave her in Eberron's Rest with Kakra to heal her, then bring back a dragonmarked healer to heal her some more (Jaicinteleq also wants to find a rabbi to bring back to offer counsel after her traumatic experiences), if that's not sufficient and she still needs surgery to repair her hands, maybe Combine soldiers could escort her back to Stormreach for medical attention afterwards--once she's had the chance to recover from most of her injuries and can travel normally? Larry You get medical opinion from the Combine Army physician at E.R. (unfortunate initials) that with Kakra’s abilities, his skills and bedrest Rachel has a good chance if aid is dispatched promptly when you arrive at Stormreach. He adds that travel, especially if the caravan is attacked, is probably riskier. Laura Then I vote we stick with the plan. She may need to go back to Stormreach after the rest of her injuries have been healed to have additional surgery on her hands, but Kakra has a specialized power to address her life-threatening CRIT injuries and we will dispatch a dragonmarked healer to Eberron's Rest as soon as we arrive. Rachel is a hero--she and her friends defended the outpost at the cost of their own lives, saving multiple Combine soldiers and their families-- and Jaicinteleq has no doubt that the Mayor and the Combine will send assistance to the sole survivor of their unit immediately. Nick It seems to me that the only skills our party couldn't provide Rachel with were the skills of a Combine physician (including surgery). A physician does not need to be dragonmarked, but would probably benefit from having one. Let's not confuse "dragonmarked healer" with "physician". Gwen is a dragonmarked healer but not a physician. Speaking of which... Why don't we have a physician travelling on the main expedition? We should really ask for one if we were seriously considering the idea of being a self-reliant expedition. Laura That's my terminology error, sorry. I'm really not clear on the difference between healers and physicians in DF. If a physician is what we need then that is what we should get, and I think it's very smart to bring one with us as well since there seem to be some kinds of injuries only they can fix and we may not be in a position to turn around and come back.